Goodbye To You
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: It's hard to believe it's been one year since you left, I thought, brushing my hand across the rusty stone that bore your first name and our surname silently. SasuSaku song-shot R


**Ello again, my fellow writers! This has already been uploaded here once, but I'm editing parts since, the whole 0 reviews thing kinda tells me that it was crap ... so yeah, here we are! (again) Aren't I generous =D Anyhoo, hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Goodbye To You belongs to Michelle Branch. My name is not either of those, so no ownage here.**

**ENJOY!!**

**Goodbye To You**

I walk out of the Yamanaka flower shop, completely aware that Ino was calling my name. I knew she was just feeling sorry for me. Everyone was.

And I hated it.

I walk slowly past the masses of shops and stools, not stopping once when someone I knew shouted my name or said hello. I didn't even bother to make an attempt to acknowledge their presence.

Clutching the fresh Sakura flowers I had just brought (your favourite) I solemnly walked past Naruto, who, after being ignored countless times, understood and chose to be quiet.

An attribute he was forced to have because of me. (But all thanks to _you_.)

I reached the old creaky gate that was barely still in its hinges. I opened it, not caring if it broke, and took a deep breathe.

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by _

I walked along the small, cobbled path, past the graves that had rusted and started to lean to one side after many years of being left in the ground unprotected by the acidic rain. I didn't have to look up to see where I was going; this path had become a regular route for me to walk along for a year now.

One year …

The anniversary …

I gulped as tears (also a regular occurrence) slid down my pale cheek, as I refused to believe that already a year had gone past since that day.

The day you left me.

I finish my walk and stand in front of the grave that has your name written on it.

_Your_ first name, _our_ surname.

I knelt down in the damp grass (since it was early morning; your favourite time of the day) and placed the cherry blossom flowers in a clear, but dirty, vase at the top of the rectangular hole full of dirt.

"_C'mon, Sakura-chan! He'll be fine, stop worrying!"_

Memories of Naruto telling me you'll be okay and you'll come home safe a year ago enter my mind, and I couldn't help but curse myself for believing him; for finally giving in and not worrying anymore.

Maybe if I had worried more, you'd still be here.

Because you're _you_, and you would've made sure to be back from the mission safely because of how worried I would be.

"_There is nothing more we can do. I'm sorry for your loss, Sakura."_

Tsunade-sama's voice rang in my head, and I remember being at the hospital, waiting for you to jump out and scare me, saying it was all a joke and telling me you loved me.

But I knew that it's never going to happen.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

My mind then shoots back to the day you came back, three years ago, when we were 18 years old.

The day you came back and you told me you loved me.

The day you came back and we became a couple.

–_Smirk– "Do you, Haruno Sakura, want to become my girlfriend?" _

–_Smile– "I do."_

I glance up at a picture of the two of us that was stuck on the stone. I recalled it being taken a month before the incident. Your onyx eyes are locked on the camera, looking irritated but somewhat happy that we were having a picture taken together. I stand in front of you, a hand on my rather large stomach and my gaze fixed on your smirking face, which is resting on my shoulder. You have both of your hands around my waist as they rest on top of the one on my stomach, and the maternity wear you insisted on someone making especially for me is making the bump look bigger than it actually is.

I smile sadly as two fingers stroke the picture lightly, causing more tears to spill from my eyes. I close my eyes, the image of your face remaining behind my lids, and for a long moment I debate on whether I wanted to open my eyes again.

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

I sigh and open my eyes again, and notice it's started to rain. It wasn't surprising to me though, since you left it rained almost all the time.

I take my mind back to that day, and I was filling out papers at the hospital reception when the guards from the gate brought you in.

"_He needs help! Quickly! He barely made it through the gate before he collapsed!"_

I close my eyes tightly, trying to rid of the memory.

"_He's lost a lot of blood. Sakura I need you to stay out here. I won't be able to work properly if you stay here and get in the way."_

"No…" I start mumbling to myself, my hands turning into fists and clawing at the grass unconsciously.

"_Sakura-san, you need to go home and try to relax. The stress isn't doing you or the baby any good."_

The tears come out more viciously now, and I start punching the earth beneath me.

"_Sakura … I'm afraid there was internal bleeding that we didn't discover until it was too late … we did absolutely everything we could but … I'm sorry …"_

"No!"

I yelled loudly, and heard it echo around the cemetery. I lay on the dirty ground beside your grave, not caring about my hair or clothes, and did nothing but cry.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

I opened my eyes slowly and it took me a while to realise that I'd fallen asleep. I lifted my upper body and looked at the raining sky. It seemed I was asleep for at least an hour or so. I figured I should get home soon, knowing that my … _our_ … twins would wake up soon, and as grateful as I was that Hinata came over to babysit, I'd feel much better if I was there with them. But I didn't want to leave until I gave you my feedback of what's been happening lately.

"H-Hey … It's hard to believe that it's been a whole year now … I don't _want_ to believe it. It's been really hard, since you left. Nothing's been the same … the twins are okay, it's just a matter of time before they start asking about their father. Mikoto seems to have started teething already, I can tell she's going to be growing up fast, just like her father had … Hiroki isn't quite at that stage yet, but I'm sure he'll be there soon. They both have your hair and my eyes. Mikoto's is quite long already, I don't think I'll ever want her to get it cut, she already looks gorgeous. Hiroki's is slightly shorter, but I think he'll keep it short. I don't know how I can make these assumptions but I think it'll be true … Naruto's finally realised Hinata loves him, and he told me he's going to ask her to marry him. To be honest I don't think he really needs to ask, he already knows her answer … speaking of Hinata I better go … If the kids wake up and scream it'll put her off having children for life … I really miss you … I love you …"

_It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time _

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

I stood up slowly, stroking the name across the tattered stone as I did so.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked towards the source of the rain.

"_In sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

–_Smirk– "I do."_

I smiled and looked back down to the stone.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

I unconsciously rub my abdomen, as more happy memories came back.

"_See those two heartbeats? You're going to have twins. Would you like to know the gender?"_

"_No … we want it to be a surprise." – Smirk –_

I crouched to rearrange the flowers in the vase neatly and stuck a new picture on the stone of our two children that I took recently. I made sure it was symmetrical with the other one I looked at and stood back up, admiring the view as best as I could given the circumstances.

I held my hand to my mouth and kissed it, before placing said hand on top of the stone.

I whispered two last words to the stone before walking back the way I came, feeling slightly better now that I had visited you.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun."

_When the stars fall and I lie awake  
You're my shooting star…_

**And that's all folks! Well ... I hope this can get reviewed this time ... I hope it was sad, I wasn't quite sure as I was writing it.**

**I have ****never**** written about one of them being dead before … so again I hope you're satisfied. I've loved the song for years and recently wanted to write a fic about it, and after many debates about how I could pull this off for SasuSaku, I finally settled for this.**

**I was originally going to have one child, the daughter Mikoto, but then I thought 'well, his last ambition was to restore his clan and he can't really do that with a girl so … they'll have twins.**

**I'm not sure if you people have realised but she did give birth after Sasuke's death, and she didn't really know what to call them, and I've always imagined them naming a child after his mother, because he looked up to her and she was just awesome, so cuteness there.**

**Hiroki means '****abundant joy/strength.' Which I thought would be a good name for an Uchiha.**

**Lastly, please, PLEASE review, I've never even attempted a fic like this before, as people who have read my other stuff knows. I don't do sad, and I need to know if I can actually write this kind of stuff. It could really help me in the future!**

**Over and Out =)**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
